Vacation in Purgatory
by Aurorica
Summary: Rex isn't the only one who needs to "offload" at Purgatory Base. One shot. Hinted HolidayXSix.


**Just a little something that popped into my head after "Frostbite." _Generator Rex_ copyright Man of Action.**

"Doctor Holiday, what do you think you're doing?"

A shadow fell across the doctor, blocking the warm sunlight. She glanced up from her reading to find Agent Six with his hands in his pockets as he looked down at her. Holiday had traded in her lab coat for a pair of shorts and tank top and reclined in a lounge chair just outside the open doors of Purgatory Base.

Ever since they had to offload Rex's nanites at Purgatory Base, he was weak and tired. Holiday took him off active duty for a few days so that he could rest, which gave her a chance to run some tests at the same time. She figured that they may as well just stay at the base for the time being: it had all her equipment, it was quiet from the lack of other agents or soldiers, and a change of scenery couldn't hurt them.

"If Rex gets to relax for a few days, I can at least afford myself an hour, Six. Besides," said Holiday as she looked to the agent through her own sunglasses, "I'm waiting on the results of some blood work I did on Rex." With that, she went back to reading.

"So you decided to sunbathe while we're in the middle of the desert?" asked Six, eyebrow raised. Holiday was indeed trying to soak up some rays as she browsed through a few medical magazines and journals.

Without looking up, she answered, "That's right. Ya know, it wouldn't kill you to take it easy once in while, either. It's _healthy_."

"I _do_ relax. When my job is done," he told her.

This time she looked up at the agent, "Oh, please. Your job is _never_ done; I swear you work twenty-four seven. Then again..." she trailed off, a smile playing its way onto her lips. Before the agent got a chance to escape she said to him, "Alright, time to take _you_ off duty. Starting right now, you're to take a full thirty-minute relax period." He was about to give an excuse when she said, "_Doctor's orders_."

As Providence's top physician/scientist, she had rank over him when it came to his, or Rex's, health. No convincing would get him out of this one, and now Holiday had the sixth most deadliest man under her thumb.

"Come on, Six. Grab a chair and relax for a while," she said, waving him back over.

He did as the doctor ordered: he pulled up a spare lawn chair and set it next to Holiday, though he opted for a more shaded area next to the building. "You win this round, Doctor," said Six, sitting on the edge of the chair, "but I'm not just going to sit and do nothing." He took off his jacket, hung it on the back of the chair, and rolled up his sleeves. Holiday glanced over and saw on his forearms the black straps that held his katanas in place. With a quick wrist movement, he released one of the swords which immediately extended and flicked open. Six then reached behind him for his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small sharpening stone, and away he went, sharpening the edge of the blades. With each scrape, the stone created several small sparks that fell to the sand as it wore the metal to a fine point. Holiday couldn't help but glance at the sword from behind her dark glasses; her eyes following the stone as it went up and down the blade ever so slowly.

After a while, Holiday broke their silence, "Aren't those sharp by now?" she asked without looking up from her journals as she reviewed them.

Six kept moving the stone slowly across the blade's edge, "Technically, yes," he said, "but you said I needed to 'relax'. This is relaxing."

Holiday chuckled lightly as she swung her legs over the side of the lounge chair and sat facing the agent, "Only you and Bobo would find polishing your weapons to be 'relaxing'. But whatever floats your boat, right?" The young woman stood and stretched before gathering her things and heading to the Base entrance. She let out another small laugh and shook her head lightly, whispering to herself, "_Men_..."

As she walked past the agent, Six couldn't help but glance at her hips as they moved up and down with her body ever so slowly.

**Read, review, do whatever you feel like. Either way, I had fun writing this.**


End file.
